The invention relates to suppressing ambient noise in a hands-free device having two microphones spaced a predetermined distance apart.
Ambient noise represents a significant interference factor for the use of hands-free devices, which interference factor can significantly degrade the intelligibility of speech. Car phones are equipped with hands-free devices to allow the driver to concentrate fully on driving the vehicle and on traffic. However, particularly loud and interfering ambient noise is encountered in a vehicle.
There is a need for a technique of suppressing ambient noise for a hands-free device.